Resident Evil: Dead Embrace
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Summary inside.Pairings include LeonXClaireXGreg.For those who don't know who Greg is, he's the guy in Degen. who gets bitten by an infected while on a rescue mission at the airport. Rating may go up, but it's doubtful. It depends on suggestions/reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resident Evil: Dead Embrace**_

_Pairing:__ LeonXClaireXGreg, with mentions of AngelaXGreg, WeskerXOC and GregXOC_

_Rating:__ M_

_Summary:__ This is R.E.: Degeneration-my way. Instead of Greg dieing, Angela does. But what happens when this changes things? What will Leon do when the threat is bigger than ever imagined? Why is Greg such an idiot? And why does it seem like every infected female is attracted to them?!_

_**O.C.**_

_**Name: Angelica Bird**_

_**Age: 23**_

_**B.D.: May 14**_

_**Height: 5'3"**_

_**Weight: 100 lbs.**_

_**E.C.: light brown with red flecks and a gold ring around the edge**_

_**H.C.: Black**_

_**-Length: to the back of the thighs**_

_**Relatives: None, all dead from las plagas**_

_**Employment: Special Forces Member-codename "Sparrow"**_

_**Past: She was the youngest of three children, and after seeing the death of her mother and sister, she joined the S.F. Soon after Raccoon City, she witnessed her father's death, and had been the one to kill her brother after he was infected with las plagas. She has worked with Leon Kennedy twice, and is friends with Claire after meeting her through him. She is one of the best Agents, nearly matching Leon in marksmanship-but surpassing him in all martial arts and speed. She is best used in undercover operations, but has also been a spy as well as a front-liner.**_

_**Her life aspiration is to rid the world of bioterrorism and have a family so that when she retires, it will be to a warm home and welcoming children and a husband.**_

_**She drives the helicoptor Leon, Greg and Angela use to get inside the terminal.**_

**Chapter 1:**_ Airport Happenings_

Claire watched the tubby old man try to sneak out of the airport, a ridiculously conspicuous hat placed on his head, making it look larger than normal. She felt suspicion flare up inside of her, as well as a little anger. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to try and skulk out of the airport like a teenager trying to sneak out of the house!

She let a little smirk cross her face as Rani-who she found utterly, almost painfully adorable-pointed him out, immediately letting the surrounding papparazi know that the fat-ass was trying to leave and catalyzing the sudden bombardment of questions on the angry, out-of-breath looking man.

" Please, senator, one more question..."

" Just one last question, senator!"

She smiled, turning her gaze from the little girl next to her to watch the spectacle-only to pause in irritation and slight horror as flashes of Raccoon City flew through her minds' eye.

The irritation swiftly turned into anger, and she marched over, quickly telling Rani to stay put as she stomped over to the slowly staggering figure. Ripping off the obviously fake mask, she nearly growled.

" That's too far!" She threw the mask onto the floor, ignoring the stunned stares of the surrounding people as the man turned to run-only to slam into a particularly smug looking cop. The male was quiet as he was arrested, and she tried to ignore the slight headache she began to develop from the Senator's angry words.

" Were you involved in any way with this, ma'am?"

The officer's voice was curt and slightly cold. She took a moment to think about it. Well, she was one of the protestors-and she also worked for TerraSave...so, indirectly, wasn't she also responsible for this ignorant fool's actions?

"...Well, indirectly...I might be..." She struggled with the answer.

" Well, then..." The officer viewed her in slight amusement. "...you 'might' also be coming with me."

" Hey, now." She burst out. " Wait just a minute here-"

She sighed as she was interrupted by a reporter suddenly.

" Hey! Look over there!" Following her gaze, Claire gasped, apprehension flowing through her body as she backed away.

Could it be...? Is it even possible...?

She watched the cop walk up impatiently to the staggering form, grabbing a fistful of sandy brown hair before yanking, only to grunt when the supposed mask didn't come off. She watched him walk around the person, hand up to try and pull from the front.

She didn't see his eyes widen, she was, by then, to far away from him.

But she did see the sudden lunge from the male as he tore into the cop's throat, the cop screaming and struggling to get the person off as he bled. She also heard the screams, and fought the urge to run as she looked at the rushing people.

Suddeny, she let her eyes widen.

" RUN!" She screamed, running toward the man in black as he stood next to the crumpled form of the officer. " Get away!"

Time seemed to go faster than she wanted, and soon there was another man falling to the floor, the infected cop latched onto his leg and the other man on his arm as her warning reached him too late.

Horror filled her, and she shot her gaze to where she'd left Rani- only to gasp and dash forward as she didn't see her.

" Rani!?" She yelled, flinging her gaze everywhere as she searched through the running people for the small girl. Not paying attention to where she was going, she soon bumped into something hard and warm, gasping as she stepped back, catching herself before she could fall. Looking up, she met hard blue eyes, and saw long, unbrushed brown hair as the male she bumped into just walked quickly away.

Her mind struggled to understand. Why was he here, of all places...? What was he doing here...?

Shaking her head, she called out, "Rani!"

She saw the girl dashing around, arms close to her chest as she searched this way and that. Her heart constricted in her chest, and she started forward, ready to catch her before she lost sight of her again-only to feel a shaking, cold hand grip her elbow.

" Please..." She head the despicable voice of the senator as she looked down at him with wide eyes. "...Help....me..."

She heard the intercom blaring, commanding the evacuation of the airport in an orderly, fast fashion-but paid it no mind. She had to get Rani!

Suddenly, she heard a plane-and looking up, wished she hadn't as she saw the large object heading straight for the airport windows, flames bursting out of it as it crashed into the building, shattering windows and breaking walls.

Flinging herself down on the senator, she pushed him to the ground reluctantly, knowing that his death would cause problems she didn't need at the moment as she protected him. Heat burst above her, and a rock grazed her shoulder as glass showered their prone forms.

A few moments later, she looked up, only to have her own eyes widen in horror.

" This can't be happening..." She murmured. "...No..."

Rani was no where to be seen, and there were people-whom she knew were infected-just falling out of the plane doors one by one, their brains not active enough to tell them they had to jump or climb down.

Quickly, she grabbed the senator's arm, pulling him up and ignoring his headache-inducing words as she dragged him away.

" Hurry up if you don't want to die, senator." She spoke bluntly. " Those are infected-and in one bite, you'll be just like them."

She nearly smirked as a barely heard whimper reached her ears before the cowardly man followed her eagerly.

She knew he only did so that if the need ever came, he could push her in front as a sacrifice and run.

What an asshole.

_This is just the beginning, folks! I know i'm not the only Angela-hater, and to all of you who like Angela-okay, i know you'll hate this story after the third chapter! XD _

_But i don't give a damn! It's MY fanfic-therefore, i get to do WHATEVER i want! Ha! Take that!_

_..._

_Anyway, no flames please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**_ Airport Rescue_

Greg held back a groan, rubbing his head as Angela continued to complain to their commander.

Really, why was she such a whiny bitch? Everyone knows that the commander is doing his best, and her bitching about not being able to rescue the survivors wasn't helping. In fact, it was slowing everything down. If she had shut up for more than five minutes, they would've been inside by now!

He held himself back from the temptation of yelling at her for being an idiot, and nearly whooped in relief when she shut up, grinning as he turned to meet the man whose voice had stopped her in her tracks.

Only to sigh as he realized why she'd stopped. Her eyes were trained completely on the man, and he could see a little smirk on her face. Fuck. She was only quiet 'cause she was attracted to the blonde man! He muttered angrily to himself. This meant that she'd be paying more attention to him and her thoughts than actually rescuing the people holed up with the freaks inside of the airport!

" I'll take you two and no one else."

He heard the blonde man state bluntly, ignoring Angela's ga-ga eyes as he motioned them closer. Shock rushed through him.

" What!? Why?!" He questioned. There's no way they'd be able to complete the rescue with only three pe-....two people and one dead weight!

" Because i'd rather minimize the chances of their being more infected."

Seeing Angela gaze at him angrily through the corner of her eyes, he sighed and gave up.

Hopefully, they'd get out of this alive without many men anyway.

Minutes later, all packed and ready to go, the three jumped inside of a waiting helicoptor, a slender woman in the pilot seat as she slowly went up.

" Long time no see, Leon."

Greg shivered at her voice, which was soft, and not the bell-like voice he'd expected, but was none-the-less beautiful and made him think of warm summer days spent basking in the sun under the shade of a tree while children laughed in the background, the smell of freshly baked sweets wafting through the air.

" Angela." Her voice was tense and polite.

Why didn't she like Angela?-not that he liked her, himself, but-

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Leon's own baritone, though.

" Heh, just keep on flying this thing Sparrow while I explain things."

He heard a light laugh before an affirmative sound came from the pilot.

He gave Leon his full attention.

" Now, the infected only have one weak-point; the brain."

Leon sighed when they looked at him, loading his sleek black gun before looking at them coolly.

" All you have to do is destroy the brain."

He held in a sigh at their blank looks, clicking the safety off on his gun.

" Shoot them in the head."

Angela looked at him, admiration and attraction shining clearly in her blue eyes. In front, with a quick glance back at the slight irritation in Leon's voice, the pilot rolled her eyes, stopping the helicopter so it hovered as she turned, throwing rope at the three.

" Okay, we're at the drop point!" She announced, her helmet muffling the sound. Seeing them nod, she continued. " You know what to do-be careful, kill as many infected as you can, and haul ass, got it?"

Leon smirked at her, nodding once before giving her a two-finger salute and dropping down quickly, heading to the door as the other two followed, letting her use the large helicopter light to help them in the darkness surrounding the airport. Once they had opened the door, she left, wanting to go in and help them herself, but knowing she couldn't.

'Oh well...' She thought, sighing. ' At least I can wait for them at the exit point with my favorite gun!'

Quickly, a grin grew on her face beneath the helmet. She really did love her gun.

After all, who wouldn't love her awesome, shiny silver magnum? It was strong enough to knock even some of the most skilled marksmen on their asses with just the recoil, and it was small enough to be hidden securely and unnoticably in a small purse!

Haha, and it'd also managed to surprise everyone she knew the first time they'd see her use it. Even Leon.

Yes. Even Leon.


End file.
